


Purrfectly Content

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: A sequel to IllyasJames' Seemingly Purrfect (gives important context)After the Cup of China, Phichit and Viktor swap stories.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Purrfectly Content

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seemingly Purrfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909203) by [IllyasJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames). 



The Cup of China was a lot to process. By the time the awards ceremony was over, all Yuuri wanted to do was to curl up in his cozieset pajamas and maybe watch a movie. He’d expressed this much to Viktor and Phichit when they were leaving the stadium. Phichit eagerly agreed, saying he would come over after his shower to join the other two.

Yuuri stood under the shower, rinsing off all the sweat and make-up from his performance earlier and glanced at his reflection – dark circles and large bags around his eyes. He gladly joined Viktor on one of the two queen sized beds, quickly relaxing into the pile of pillows and blankets. Viktor was already in his pajamas – bought in Hasetsu specifically for travel purposes, given his proclivity for sleeping naked. The two chatted quietly, especially about the now international status of their budding relationship. Yuuri was fighting sleep when Phichit bounded in wearing his favorite pair of hamster pajamas.

“Alright! Time for the greatest movie known to man!” Phichit joined them on the bed, curling on the other side of Yuuri and setting up his computer for their movie. Too tired to protest, Yuuri just relaxed and slowly drifted off to the familiar soundtrack, drowsing in and out of sleep.

Phichit glanced at his dozing friend and let out a breathy laugh. “He must be tired to fall asleep near me. He hasn’t done that since that one time…” Yuuri was faintly aware of what Phichit mentioned, but too comfortable to care as he nuzzled against Viktor.

“What happened?” Viktor’s whispers were quiet, but teeming with excitement and curiosity. He never passed an opportunity to learn more about his adorable Yuuri.

“He nibbled my shirt!” Phichit giggled. “He also… he started to…” He giggled again, covering his mouth.

Viktor’s heart shaped smile spread across his face. “Purr?”

Eyes wide, Phichit nodded. “So it wasn’t just me!”

“No!” Viktor was overly excited about this and Yuuri could feel his heart racing. Purr? No way. “Actually… I have video.”

“You have to send that to me!!” Phichit’s eyes gleamed with mischievousness and Viktor shook his head. Phichit whined in response.

“I’ll show you. But you can’t have a copy.” Pouting, Phichit agreed and jostled Yuuri even closer to Viktor so he was close enough to see the screen. Yuuri heard it through the fog of his mind - the purring that was apparently him coming from the video.

Phichit spoke through a grin when video-Yuuri started to grind against Viktor. “Does that happen a lot?”

Viktor nodded, shaking Yuuri’s rapidly tensing body. “The first time it happened… we were actually watching your movie when he fell asleep. It started with the purring and then the cuddling… but as it progressed, I had to make a pillow and blanket blockade to keep my self in check! Phichitttttt, it was so hard.” Viktor whimpered.

“I remember. I couldn’t make eye contact with him for ages after it happened! Not responding when someone as attractive as him is doing that to you? It’s a tribulation, a herculean task that we mere mortals shouldn’t have to endure.”

Yuuri couldn’t process what was being said anymore and started to panic, pulling his two closest friends out of their conversation to dote on him with soothing touches and sweet words. Exhaustion claimed him for good after that, leaving him no energy to worry about the potential he would be purring in front of the two of them again.


End file.
